Something Wrong with My Body
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Neji adalah murid pindahan dari Osaka. Di sekolah barunya, ia tertarik pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata. Namun pemuda itu tampak menghindarinya. Bahkan pemuda itu lebih memilih berjalan di belakangnya dibanding di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu ? YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/GAJE/DE EL EL/RnR please ?


Something Wrong with My Body

.

.

.

Warning ! Mengandung konten **Boys Love** dengan **alur kecepatan** dan terkesan **OOC**. Memungkinkan adanya **typo(s)**.

.

.

Neji adalah murid pindahan dari Osaka. Di sekolah barunya, ia tertarik pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata. Namun pemuda itu tampak menghindarinya. Bahkan pemuda itu lebih memilih berjalan di belakangnya dibanding di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu ?

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Kau, masuklah, perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain"

"Boku wa Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku"

"Kyaaa ! Tampannya~" pekik siswi-siswi di kelas itu

"Semuanya diam ! Neji, kau boleh duduk di depan Gaara. Gaara angkat tanganmu"

Neji berjalan menuju siswa bersurai merah bata yang sedang mengangkat tangannya. Neji melemparkan senyum namun pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ada yang salah dengan senyumku ?' batin Neji bingung. Sepertinya Neji tak melihat semburat merah yang menjalar pada pipi bak porselen itu.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

"Proses replikasi DNA dimulai dari bla bla bla..."

"Hey, siapa namamu ?" tanya Neji pada siswa di belakangnya

"S-sabaku Gaara" ucap Gaara pelan

"Hyuuga Neji ! Jelaskan urutan sintesis protein !"

.

.

"Daijobu desu ka ?" tanya Gaara

"Daijobu, ditegur guru seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku"

"Aaa, souka"

"Cotto matte !"

"Huh ?"

"Maukah kau mengantarku berkeliling ?"

"Umm, baiklah"

"Ayo" Neji hendak menarik tangan Gaara namun ditepis oleh Gaara

"Ini ruangan komputer lalu yang ini perpustakaan"

"Hey, sejak kapan seorang guide berjalan di belakang turis, heum ?" tanya Neji sembari menangkup pipi Gaara dan menatap Gaara lembut

"G-gomen" ucap Gaara gelagapan

"Tak apa" Neji mengacak surai Gaara lembut

"Antar aku ke kantin, ne ?"

"Kau mau makan ?"

"Ya, sekaligus mentraktirmu"

"T-tidak usah" tolak Gaara halus

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku membawa bekal"

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama" Neji menarik tangan Gaara menuju kelas mereka

Gaara mengambil kotak bekal di dalam tasnya. Ia menatap ragu-ragu pada Neji yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka. Neji yang melihat Gaara terdiam bak sebuah patung pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Ada apa ?"

"Iie"

"Ayo ke atap"

"Umm"

Keduanya berjalan menuju atap namun Gaara selalu menghindar ketika Neji ingin menggamit tangannya. Ia memilih berada di belakang Neji. Tiba-tiba, Neji berhenti mendadak dan membuat Gaara menabrak punggungnya.

**DUK**

"Akh, ittai" ringis Gaara

"Uh, gomen. Aku tak sengaja"

"Tak apa"

"Mana yang sakit, heum ?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara, ia hendak menyentuh wajah mulus bak porselen itu namun ditahan oleh sang empunya wajah

"T-tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku" ucap Gaara pelan

"Nande ?"

"Panda.."

"Saso-senpai ?"

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan ? Ikutlah denganku sebentar"

Sasori menarik Gaara menjauh dari Neji. Gaara memandang Neji dengan tatapan seolah meminta maaf sementara Neji hanya tersenyum miris.

'Sudah punya pacar rupanya' batin Neji

.

.

"Neji-nii, makan malam siap"

"Aku akan segera turun"

"Kau masak apa, Nata ?" tanya Neji saat berada di ruang makan

"Hanya bola-bola daging dan sup miso, nii-san"

"Nata, kau kenal siswa yang bernama Gaara ?"

"Sabaku Gaara ?"

"Ya"

"Aku tidak begitu nengenalnya. Ada apa, nii-san ?"

"Aaa, souka"

"Nii-san menyukainya ?"

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Jadi..."

"Hhh, begitulah"

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Gaara" sapa Neji saat memasuki kelas

"E-eh ? Ohayou mo, Hyuuga-san"

'Kenapa ia formal sekali kepadaku ?' batin Neji

"Gaara, aku-"

"Baby panda, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" potong sebuah suara

"Senpai ? A-aku..."

"Ayo, cepat" Sasori menarik tangan Gaara

Sasori membawa Gaara menuju belakang sekolah mereka. Ia memerangkap Gaara diantara kedua tangannya dan menatap Gaara dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"..."

"Gaara ?"

"Gomen, Senpai. Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Kau harus menyukaiku"

"Ti- Umphhh" ucapan Gaara terpotong karena Sasori menciumnya dengan paksa. Ia mencoba mendorong Sasori namun sia-sia, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sasori. Liquid bening menetes dari manik azurenya.

**SREEEET**

**BRUUUK**

**DUAGHH**

"Beraninya kau !"

"Neji.." gumam Gaara

Neji terus memukul Sasori membabi-buta. Hatinya tersulut amarah melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Berhenti"

"Gaara ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Y-ya"

"Dan kau ! Jangan pernah mendekati apalagi menyentuh Gaara. Kalau kau berani mendekatinya, akan kupastikan seluruh Hyuuga akan mencarimu bahkan ke lubang tikus sekalipun" ultimatum Neji pada Sasori

"Cih" Sasori berdecih sembari menjauh dari Neji dan Gaara. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Daijobu desu ka ?" tanya Neji

"Daijobu" jawab Gaara singkat

"Gaara, aku..."

"Gomen, aku harus kembali ke kelas"

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden ciuman paksa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori pada Gaara. Selama seminggu itu pula Gaara menghindar dari Neji. Neji tak mengerti mengapa Gaara menjauhinya, bukankah ia lah yang menolong Gaara ? Lalu mengapa Gaara malah menjauhinya ?

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhamburan menyerbu kantin

"Gaara, kau mau ke kantin ?"

"..."

"Gaara, apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan ?"

"..."

"Gaara ?"

"Hyuuga-san, tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku"

"Kenapa ?"

"..."

"Baiklah, maaf telah mengganggumu" Neji berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti

"Gaara, kau dipanggil Asuma-sensei"

"Hn. Arigatou"

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya, sensei ?"

"Ya, tolong kau antarkan ini kepada Hyuuga Neji"

"..."

"Gaara ?"

"B-baik, sensei"

.

.

"Kau melihat Neji ?" tanya Gaara pada seorang siswa yang berada di koridor

"Di kelas"

"Aaa, arigatou"

.

.

"Neji, Asuma-sensei menyuruhku memberikan proposal ini kepada-"

**BRUUUK**

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Gaara, cotto matte" Neji mengejar Gaara yang pergi menuju atap, ia tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya hingga Gaara pergi tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya

**HAP**

"Ada apa denganmu, heum ?" Neji memeluk Gaara dari belakang

"J-jangan terlalu dekat denganku" cicit Gaara

"Nande ? Kau tau ? Ini menyiksaku"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku ?" lanjut Neji

"A-ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku" jawab Gaara pelan

"Hn ?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku setiap melihat punggungmu. Aku menyukai punggungmu yang lebar"

"Jadi karena itu tadi kau pergi begitu saja saat melihatku berganti pakaian ?"

"Y-ya"

"Tatap aku, Gaara. Apakah punggungku satu-satunya hal yang kau sukai ?"

"A-aku-"

**CHUUU** Neji mengecup bibir Gaara sekilas

"Cintai aku seutuhnya. Maukah ?" pinta Neji

"Aku akan mencobanya" jawab Gaara sambil memamerkan senyum manis

"Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou" Neji menenggelamkan Gaara dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Gaara

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Halo semua ! *lambaiin tangan bareng Gaara***

**Ada yang masih ingat Aika ? /nggak/ T.T**

**Cerita apaan nih, thor ? /tau ahh bolong/**

**.**

**Well, Aika balik lagi setelah hiatus cukup lama #menurut Aika sih lama**

**Sebenarnya Aika sempet pantengin nih website dan nyesek banget pas ngelihat kagak ada ff BL padahal Aika ini fujo akut T.T Sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk mata***

**Aika juga sempat takut kalau misalnya para penikmat ff BL udah pada insyaf, nanti ff Aika nggak ada yang baca dan review dongggg**

**Tapi Aika mencoba untuk percaya kepada para readers #cieileh gaya bingitzz lo**

**Soooooo, jangan forget review ne minna-san ? #pake bahasa apa lo**

**.**

**Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, Aika pamit ya ?**

**Jaa ne~~~~~~**


End file.
